Another Bad Day for Jim
by Ocean Black
Summary: I had a bad day, (nothing serious,) so I decided to make some good out of it and this was the end result.
1. Jim's Dream

Author: Ocean Black  
E-mail: MrSpuds@the-pentagon.com  
Disclaimer: Is it really necessary?  
  
Hi, Ocean Black again. I'm sort of stuck on Forgotten partner so I thought I would try writing a Jim angst. This is the first time I've wrote anything like this so please R&R and give me any tips if you can . )  
  
Another Bad Day for Jim  
Chapter 1: Jim's Dream  
  
"I feel sorry for Gilliam, we're always bossing him around and he never gets to tell us what to do."  
"What are you talking about Mel?" Jim asked as he turned around.  
But Melfina wasn't there anymore, there was only a little blue Gilliam where she had been.  
"That's odd. Where'd Melfina go?"  
Jim got up to go look for her.  
"Where are you going Jim?" Gilliam asked.  
"To go find Mel. Maybe Suzuka knows where she went." He said as he walked off.  
Jim caught sight of the assassin's ponytail in the next room; she was sitting down and enjoying her tea.  
"Suzuka, have yo-"  
Suzuka wasn't there; there was only another Gilliam by the cup of tea staring up at him.  
"Man this is really weird."  
Then, Aisha slammed the door open and said:  
"Hi everyone, Aisha's home!"  
Jim ran to the door, and only found another Gilliam.  
"Oh man, what's going on here?" Jim wondered.  
Jim's thoughts were cut short by the ringing of their vidphone. Jim ran and picked it up.  
"Hello, you've reached Starwind and Hawking enterprises; we fix everything from tractors to relationships, so how may we help you today?"  
Jim turned his attention to the viewscreen, he was surprised at who he saw.  
"Gilliam? What are you doing?"  
"Gilliam? What are you talking about Jim?" Gilliam asked in a voice that sounded just like Fred Lou's  
"Fred?"  
"Yes Jim?"  
"Uh...G-goodbye."  
Jim hung up the phone and ran out of Starwind and Hawking enterprises. Jim stopped in surprise; there were Gilliams everywhere, Gilliams walking, Gilliams driving, and even flying Gilliams.  
"What's wrong with everybody?" Jim said as he turned and ran inside a large warehouse.  
The big metal door closed behind him. It was pitch black in the room, he walked forward with his hands extended in front of him only to trip over what felt like a bunch of steel soda cans.  
The lights suddenly came on, Jim stood up to see millions of Gilliams wearing party hats, and at the end of the room was a giant blue Gilliam wearing a crown and sitting on a throne. Jim walked through the sea of Gilliams towards the King.  
"There is waaaaayyy to much blue in here." He said.  
Then, Jim spied it; a large tub of pink paint. An evil smile spread across his face.  
"Perfect, just perfect."  
Jim picked up the paint can and splashed it's contents all over King Gilliam. The other Gilliams noticed the pink king and started jumping up and down saying:  
"Strawberries! Strawberries! Strawberries!"  
"Strawberries!"  
Strawberries! Strawberries! Strawberries! Strawberries! Strawberries!"  
Strawberries! Strawberries!"  
"STRAWBERRRRRIIIEEESSS!!!"  
Looking down at himself to see what his subjects were jabbering about, the king noticed his new paint job. King Gilliam was steaming mad, (literally, . ) , he saw Jim with the convicting evidence in his hands and chased after him. The king ran after the blond boy, yelling: "STRAWBERRIES! I'M GOING TO EAT YOU!!!"  
Jim let out a shriek of terror and ran even faster. After Jim had nearly lost the king, he bumped into his red headed partner, Gene Starwind.  
"Aniki! I need your help! This giant pink Gilliam is chasing after me and he wants to eat me!"  
"Pink? How'd he get pink?" Gene asked.  
"Well...I sorta dumped a bucket of paint on him..."  
"Well then Jim, I hate to tell you this but you need to face up to your crime." Gene said as he grabbed onto Jim's shoulders.  
The king was getting even closer.  
"Gene! What are you doing?"  
"Open wide!"  
The king stopped and opened his mouth as Gene threw his younger partner towards him. The king swallowed Jim whole; then, he licked his lips and said:  
"Mmmm...Strawberries."  
  
*******  
  
Jim woke up in a cold sweat; the nightmare had seemed so real, and so strange. His bad day began with that nightmare, and it just got worse from then on.  
  
. ) Sorry to end it there but I just couldn't think of anything else to write and I thought it might help clear my writer's block if I did. Please R&R and tell me if that was strangely funny or just plain strange, thanks. 


	2. Poor Little Jimmy...

Author: Ocean Black  
E-mail: MrSpuds@the-pentagon.com  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I hate these things...Anyways, I don't own OLS or it's characters and I'm not trying to profit from them, just trying to entertain you guys. Note to lawyers: You can't touch me! Ha! Ha! Ha! . )  
  
Hi, It's me again. I'm going to finish this story and then I'm going to work on Forgotten Partner, but you guys could probably care less, am I right? Anyways, Everything has been going great for me so I thought I might make a sequel and give Jim a break, what do you guys think? Please read and review, thanks. Oh, almost forgot, thanks for the good reviews!  
  
Another Bad Day for Jim  
Chapter 2: Poor little Jimmy...  
  
Jim sat down at the kitchen table, Mel was gone with Aisha so he had to make breakfast for himself. Jim got a chair and grabbed some pancake mix from the cupboard, when he tried to get down he lost his footing and ended up as white as a ghost.  
"Aww man." He said as he got up and dusted himself off.  
Jim peered into the box, there was only enough mix to make three pancakes.  
"Well that's just great, now I'm going to have to fight with Gene over who gets these."  
Jim turned on the stove and as he was flipping the pancakes, one flipped too high and landed on his head.  
"Nice hat Jim." His partner commented as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Shut up Aniki! Why are you up so early anyways?"  
"I'm going out to breakfast with a girl I met yesterday."  
'Well that's a relief. It looks like I get the pancakes all to myself.' Jim thought.  
"But what about work Aniki?"  
"What about it?"  
"We need money Aniki! It's bad enough that we can't find a good job, we don't need you getting drunk all the time!"  
"Hey, I'm sorry about last time. I thought you were Sally, I swear."  
"Well just don't stay out with her too long, I really need you here if we get a job offer, we just can't let these things pass us by!" Jim said as he set down his pancakes and poured some syrup on them.  
"Hey Jim, aren't you forgetting one?"  
"What do you mean, Aniki?"  
"Your hat." Gene pointed at the pancake on Jim's head.  
Jim grumbled and pulled the pancake off his head, after throwing it away he then went upstairs to get the rest of it out of his hair. Once he got back downstairs though, he found that his breakfast was missing.  
"Aniki!" He yelled.  
"Whaf? Whaf I bo?" Gene asked with his cheeks stuffed.  
"You ate my breakfast, that's what! I thought you said you were going out with some girl!"  
Gene swallowed and said:  
"Well I can't go out for a date on an empty stomach, can I?"  
"But you're going out to breakfast!" Jim said with disbelief.  
"See ya Jim." Gene said as he left.  
"I just can't believe Aniki sometimes. I wonder what else there is to eat."  
Jim checked in the fridge, it was as empty as his stomach.  
"Looks like I'll have to go without breakfast for today."  
he sat down and started working on his laptop, soon a call notice came up on the screen.  
"I wonder who that could be?" Jim wondered as he opened the transmission.  
Fred Lou came up on the screen, Jim let out a gasp of horror.  
"What's the matter Jim? It's only me, your buddy Fred." Fred asked.  
"That's what I was worried about." Jim said under his breath.  
"What was that Jim?"  
"Oh nothing Fred. Gene's out by the way."  
"Don't worry about Gene, you can do this job without any problem."  
"A job? How much does it pay?"  
"two thousand wong for finishing the job and two hundred for the trip out there."  
"Out there? It must be pretty far from town for the person to pay that kind of money."  
"Yes, well it is a little far away. The man who you will be working for is a rancher known as Alex Golman, he needs you to fix some equipment of his, come over to my shop and I'll give you the directions."  
"Can't you just give me the directions here, or send them to me?" Jim asked.  
"What's that Jim? I can't hear you, I think the line is breaking up. Oh well, see you there." Fred said as he blew a kiss to him.  
Jim rested his face in his hands.  
"Ahh man. It's a good paying job, but do I have to go to Fred's place? I don't think things can get any worse."  
Jim got everything he needed and took off in his efrau to go see Fred. After a lot of hugging, Fred gave Jim the directions.  
"Goodbye and good luck Jim." Fred said as he stooped down and kissed Jim on the cheek.  
Jim ran to his efrau screaming and quickly drove off. (A/N Sorry about that, it was disturbing but this is supposed to be Jim's bad day. )  
  
*******  
  
Several hours later, Jim came home covered with patches of green sticky fur.  
"Why didn't Fred tell me that Alex was a Gooloom rancher? I'm allergic to them! Why did they have to fall on me? Now I have to take a shower." Jim complained.  
After Jim had showered and changed he checked himself in the mirror. Just as he thought, big, blotchy rashes were breaking out all over his skin.  
"I knew it, this just had to happen. I know, I 'll go work on efrau, that will take my mind off of today."  
Jim worked on his car for about half an hour. Once he was nearly finished though, efrau sprang a leak and sprayed oil all over him. Jim got out from underneath the old hot rod.  
"Not again! Now I have to take another shower! This is all your fault!" Jim said as he kicked the fender.  
Jim gasped and covered his mouth with his hands.  
"What have I done? I'm sorry baby."  
Jim started petting and apologizing to the car. Then he went to go take another shower.  
After his third shower, Jim was at his laptop working on their finances.  
"We're never going to be able to pay off all these debts! Especially with Aniki going and spending all of our money on drinks and girls!"  
Jim yawned, and almost nodded off.  
"Man, it's almost dinner time, I wonder where Gene is? Oh well, it won't hurt if I do myself some good and take a nap." Jim said.  
Jim layed down on the couch and quickly fell asleep.  
  
*******  
  
"Why won't th-this keyhole stop, stop mov-moving?" A drunk Gene said as he tried to open the door.  
Gene managed to find the keyhole and unlock the door. He walked in and collapsed on the floor. He got back up and started looking for his younger partner.  
"Where's J-Jim Jim the magical Jim!" Gene started singing.  
"Ah, there he isss. Hiya Jimmy."  
Gene stumbled forward and bumped into the wall.  
"Well that wasn't very nice. Ah there you are."  
Gene quietly tiptoed over to where Jim was sleeping and said:  
"Ahh how shweeeet. Now for some fun."  
Gene picked up some glue and squirted it on the palms of Jim's gloves. Then, he walked up the stairs and went to bed himself.  
  
*******  
  
Jim woke up feeling very refreshed, he yawned and got off the couch.  
"I feel a lot better, I think this day is going to go a lot better too."  
Jim put his hands on the back of his head and walked into the room they kept the phone in.  
"I'd better call the girls and see if they're going to be back soon." He said.  
Jim tried to lower his hands but he couldn't, they seemed to be stuck on his head.  
"What's going on here? Gilliam. Gilliam!"  
"What is it Jim?" Gilliiam asked.  
"My hands are stuck, I don't know what happened, can you help me?"  
Gilliam did a scan on Jim's hands and said:  
"Well Jim there appears to be some glue on your gloves, I won't be able to help you get it off but perhaps you can use that pole for leverage. It might hurt, but it should work." Gilliam suggested.  
"Thanks Gilliam."  
Jim put his left arm around the pole and started to move forward. He pulled and pulled, and then his hands came unstuck along with some of his hair.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
*******  
  
Aisha and Mel were on their way to Starwind and Hawking Enterprises, when they heard what sounded like Jim screaming.  
"Uh-oh, did you hear that Aisha? It sounds like something happened to Jim." Melfina said.  
"Of course I heard it! We'd better hurry!"  
"Right!"  
  
*******  
  
"I bet Aniki was the one who was responsible, he's the only one that could and would have done something like this."  
After ripping out a big patch of hair from the back of his head because of the glue, Jim had found a baseball cap to cover up the bald spot.  
"Thanks to him I had to throw away my favorite gloves! I can't believe this!" Jim whined.  
Then, Aisha and Melfina rushed inside.  
"Jim are you okay?" Mel asked.  
"What happened Jimmy? And what's with the hat?"  
"Uhh...Nothing Aisha, and I just felt like wearing a hat, okay?"  
"That's a good one Jim, you never wear a hat!" Aisha said as she tried to yank the hat off Jim.  
"Hey! Quit Aisha! Leave me alone!"  
Aisha did not listen to Jim's pleas though, she pulled off the hat.  
"W-what happ-" Mel's question was interrupted by Aisha who was on the floor holding her stomach in laughter. Jim tried to cover up the bald spot, but it didn't stop Aisha from laughing.  
"What happened Jim? What happened to your gloves, and your hair?" The bioandroid asked.  
"Gene did this. He put glue on my gloves when I was sleeping, and when I put my hands on the back of my head, they were stuck so I had to pull them off."  
Mel listened with concern, Aisha just laughed even harder.  
"How do you know it was Gene?" Mel asked.  
"Well you wouldn't do something like this would you Mel?" The bioandroid shook her head. "And Aisha teases me but she wouldn't have done something this extreme."  
"You've got that right Jim." Aisha said ruffling Jim's hair.  
"This has Gene written all over it."  
Jim put the hat back on, and headed upstairs.  
"Follow me, if my guess is correct then Gene is probably in bed right now."  
The girls followed Jim to Gene's room and found Gene under the covers in his bed.  
"Aniki! Wake up Aniki!" Jim said as he kicked Gene.  
"Okay. I'm up, I'm up."  
Gene sat up in his bed and clutched the back of his head as he did.  
"Oh man, this hangover is killing me."  
"Why did you do it Aniki?"  
"What? What did I do?"  
"You know very well what I'm talking about!"  
"No seriously I don't. I can barely remember a thing since I left the bar."  
Jim turned around and took off the hat, which started Gene into an uproar of laughter.  
"You don't remember doing that?" Jim asked once gene had settled down.  
"No, how'd it happen?"  
"I was sleeping and you put glue on my gloves, and when I put my hands on the back of my head they were stuck." Jim explained.  
"Well, I can sort of remember seeing you sleeping on the couch, but I don't think I was the one who did that to you."  
Jim grabbed Gene by his collar and asked:  
"What do you mean you don't think it was you?!"  
"Guys, guys! Why don't we have dinner now? I'll fix your favorite meal Jim, okay?"  
"Okay, that would be great Melfina."  
"Why can't you ever fix my favorite meal?" Gene asked.  
Jim punched Gene in the shoulder.  
"Ow! What did I do?"  
  
*******  
  
Melfina had just finished cooking and they all sat down for dinner. Mel noticed that Jim was looking a little down so she asked:  
"Jim? Are you okay? You've hardly touched your beef wompa, is there anything wrong with it?"  
"No, it's fine Mel. I'm just not hungry right now."  
"Then can I have yours?" Aisha asked.  
"Sure Aisha."  
Jim got up from the table and brought his plate to Aisha.  
"Here you go." Jim said as he headed off to his room.  
"Where are you going Jim?" Gene asked.  
"I'm just going to think for a little bit."  
Jim went into his room and closed the door.  
  
*******  
  
Jim rested his hands on the windowsill and stared out at the stars.  
'Why is everything going wrong today? Why? Why am I having such a bad day?' he thought to himself.  
  
*******  
  
"You should apoligize."  
Gene looked up at Melfina.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I think you should apoligize to Jim, for that joke you played on him."  
"But Mel, I told him before. I don't think I di-"  
"Please Gene, do it for me." Mel interrupted.  
"Okay, I'll go and apologize to the little runt."  
  
*******  
  
'I'd better go to bed, perhaps things will be better in the morning.'  
But before he could move from his spot, Gene slammed the door open, causing the window to smash Jim's fingers.  
"Hey Jim, I ju-"  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The End  
  
Well, what did you think? I know I'm not that good at angst, but I'm working on it, any tips would be appreciated.   
Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! Sorry that Forgotten Partner is taking so long, but I'm trying to come   
up with a sort of sad song for someone to sing in the next chapter, some tips would be really appreciated, thanks in advance. ) 


End file.
